Wherever Life Takes Me
by justhangingonthemoment
Summary: High school sweethearts, Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce, are mothers to six children, plus two shoulders to cry on for Santana's little brother Ryan. Follow their journey as mothers and sisters and wives. M rating for smut throughout the family/romance fic.


Santana Lopez-Pierce sat in her office in the largest medical center in the city of Los Angeles. She was a medical oncologist. After watching her mother die of cancer at sixteen, her father's mother dying of the same cause, and then eventually her father dying in a drug overdose because of it, made her want to do something about it.

She was looking over some paperwork as she looked up at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of her and her family. She was married to her high school sweetheart, Brittany and together they had six kids.

Since Santana made enough money to support the household, Brittany took pride in being a stay-at-home mom and a housewife. Santana protested at first, not wanting her wife to put her dreams on the shelf, but Brittany insisted that being a mother and a wife was her dream.

Their oldest was a senior in high school, David Santiago Lopez-Pierce, 17, was the star quarterback of the football team. He was exactly like his mama, Santana, protective of his family, but behind closed doors with only his family watching he was the hugest softy that you would ever know.

Their second oldest was Janell Augusta Lopez-Pierce, 15, was the rebel of the Lopez-Pierce siblings. She always found herself in trouble somehow. Whether it be at school or with her moms. She was still a B student, so that's the only thing that her moms didn't harp on her about.

Their third child was a quiet nerd, to say the least, Kevin Matthew Lopez-Pierce, 13, he didn't say much. He really only talked when he was talked to and he buries his head within his studies. He's a straight A student and Santana's cuddle bug out of the Lopez-Pierce siblings.

Their fourth child had as much energy as Brittany did when they were younger, if not more. Hazel Lynn Lopez-Pierce, 10, was a soccer forward and loved soccer. It's how her and her mama bond. She always was running around, Brittany can barely keep up with her and Santana can't keep up with her, as hard as she tried.

Their fifth child was just as shy, if not more, than their third child, Sarah Michelle, 6, she was basically attached to Brittany's hip. She didn't like going anywhere unless her mom was with her and was scared of pretty much everything.

Their sixth child had just as much energy as their 10 year old child, Joesph Ryan, 6, Sarah's twin brother. He definitely was a mama's boy though, he has to be with Santana all the time. He's attached to her hip most of the time.

Santana was brought out of her love haze when her office phone rang.

"This is Dr. Lopez-Pierce." She answered.

"Hey Sanny." Brittany said, softly.

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"Was just checking in. Did you still want me to bring you lunch?"

Brittany always brought her wife lunch, so she wasn't sure why she was asking that.

"Of course, Britt-Britt." She said, softly. "I want to have lunch with you too. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I have to go pick up Joey, Sarah, and Hazel from school at 2:30 though."

"Alright. When should I expect you?"

"Well, it's 11 now, so at noon?"

"That's sound perfect, Mi Amor."

"Sounds good. Can't wait."

"Me too."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work. Love you, baby."

"Love you too, beautiful."

As they hung up, Santana couldn't help, but smile at how amazing her wife is.

She and Brittany left for California from Lima, right out of high school, having to take Santana's little brother Ryan with them because her dad died of a drug overdose her senior year. When she turned 18 she took legal custody of her, at the time, eight year old brother. She had raised him basically all of his life anyway, that wasn't going to stop her then. She didn't want to risk never seeing her brother ever again, if she handed him over to the state of Ohio.

Brittany helped raise him too and she was always fond of her younger brother. Ryan was eternally grateful for everything that the couple did, so when they were ready to settle down and start a family, he was more than willing to be the donor, so that they both could be related to the child.

Ryan was a journalist for the Los Angeles Times and was the king of one night stands. He never settled down to which it worried Santana that one day she would find out that she was an aunt to some random woman's child. She had told her brother that he needed to settle down that being 35 years old and still sleeping around wasn't healthy.

So when Ryan showed up unannounced to her office on a Monday morning, she should have saw it coming.

"Hi Dr. Lopez-Pierce." He said, softly.

"Ryan? Is everything okay?"

"I need advice."

"Alright, go ahead."

"I, uh, apparently got a girl pregnant."

"What?"

"This woman, this kid, this-this-"

The doctor saw the journalist starting to work himself up.

"Hey, hey. C'mere." Santana moved to her couch and opened up her arms for her little brother, her monkey, as she called him as a kid. He all, but fell into his big sister's embrace. "Oh monkey..."

"Hermana." He said, brokenly. "Why did I have to be such an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot." Santana softly, chastised. "You made a mistake, yes. But, you're not an idiot."

"I didn't even use protection."

"So you made a bad move. It doesn't define you."

"It defines me as a father."

"Well yeah, it does." She wrapped her arm protectively. "I love you, you know?" He nodded.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"Are you sure this kid is yours?" She asked.

"Yeah. We did the tests and everything. He's mine."

"He? I have a nephew?" Santana said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, you have a nephew."

"How old is my nephew?"

"Four."

"Four what?"

"Four years old."

"And you just found out?"

"Yeah. I guess he started asking about me. So she looked me up and emailed me."

"Wow."

"I, uh, I know I live in your guys' basement and everything, so if you want me to move out, I will."

"Why would you think we would ask you to do that?"

"Because what kind of example am setting for your children?"

"Don't worry about it. Brittany won't let you go anyway. And to be honest, I won't either."

"Okay." He breathed.

The brother/sister duo sat there in silence as the doctor tried to calm the journalist down.

* * *

When Brittany showed up in Santana's office, she saw the brother/sister duo cuddled up on the office couch.

"Aww. Aren't you two the cutest?" She said with a smile.

"Hey Britty." Ryan said, softly.

"Hey little man." Brittany crouched down in front of the journalist. It's the nickname Brittany's been calling him all of his life. Just because he's bigger than she is now doesn't mean she is going to stop. "What's going on?" She brushed hair out of his face. "You need a hair cut." She added with a chuckle.

"I'm a father." He whispered.

"What? Really?"

Ryan opened his leather jacket and pulled out the folded up piece of paper that showed the results of the paternity test.

"I don't think the paternity test would lie."

Brittany sat on the other side of him.

"So, this is why you said bring lunch for three." Brittany joked to Santana. The doctor nodded.

"Our little brother needs a little TLC this afternoon."

"Sounds good." Brittany said, pulling Ryan's hand into her lap.

"You two take such good care of me."

"You were like our first baby anyway." Santana said, kissing her brother's forehead.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ever since you were deadweight on me the night you guys found out that your mom died." Brittany said, brushing hair out of the man's face.

**Flashback**

Ryan was six years old, he didn't understand the circle of life and he sure as hell didn't understand why his mom had to die.

His dad had locked himself in his office. He was beyond heartbroken.

Brittany had come over to be with Santana during this time. Ryan saw them kissing in the kitchen while his sister made him dinner.

Brittany then after dinner sat between the two Lopez's and watched a movie. Halfway through the movie Ryan started crying. Santana paused the movie as Brittany picked Ryan up and placed her in his lap. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Hey little man. What's wrong?"

"I want Mommy." He whimpered.

Brittany and Santana shared a look, they hadn't yet sat down and explained to him what happened. He buried his chest into Brittany's chest.

"Monkey, can you look at Tana?" He unburied his face from Brittany's chest and looked up at his big sister with watery eyes. "Mommy isn't coming home-"

"Why not?" He said, almost hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey, little man. Calm down." Brittany said, rubbing circles on his back.

"Mommy went to Heaven." Santana said, softly, after pulling herself together.

She couldn't stand seeing her little brother cry, it broke her heart too much.

"So, she can't come in visit?" He asked, innocently.

Santana took a shaky breath and started playing with his hair.

"No monkey." She said, softly. The brunette was at her breaking point. "She can't."

Ryan shot up and off of Brittany's lap and ran out of the room. Santana took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. Brittany cuddled closer to Santana, knowing that it calmed the brunette down.

"Do you want me to go try and talk to him?" Brittany asked. Santana shrugged.

"You can if you want."

Brittany got up and kissed her girlfriend's forehead and walked in the direction of where her little man just ran.

The blonde followed the sound of sniffling and crying, when she found out where it was coming from she was standing outside Mrs. Lopez's home office.

When Brittany entered her girlfriend's mom's office she saw Ryan in a ball on the couch.

"Oh little man." She whispered with tears in her eyes. She walked over to him and picked up his small body and held him closely. "It's okay, Britty's got you."

"Britty... Britty..."

"Shh, I'm right here. I'm right here."

"I want my mommy. I want my mommy." He kept mumbling.

"I know sweetheart. I know." She said kissing his head. She started rocking him back and forth.

Santana stood at the doorway watching her girlfriend calm her brother down.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know little man. Tana and I are going to be here for you though."

"You guys aren't going to leave either?" Ryan looked up to the blonde with vulnerable brown eyes.

"Is that what you're afraid of? That we'll leave you?" Ryan nodded. "Oh little man."

Brittany looked up and locked eyes with her girlfriend who was holding back tears. Santana then walked and sat behind her girlfriend and held her while she held her brother.

Ryan, who was straddling Brittany's lap, cried into the blonde's chest until he fell asleep.

Brittany leaned back into Santana's embrace.

"How are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I'm hanging in there." The brunette said kissing Brittany's temple. "I don't think I can do this without you."

"I'll be here until the end." Brittany said leaning farther into Santana's embrace.

"He's asleep." Santana said through a chuckle.

"Yeah, he's deadweight on me right now."

"He loves you." Santana commented with a small smile. "He wouldn't do this with anyone else, me included."

"I guess I can relate with him."

"The childlike mindset?"

"Yeah."

"It's hard not to like you Britt-Britt."

"I love you, Sanny."

"I love you too."

The young couple sat holding the young boy for the rest of the evening.

**Flashback Ended**

"Thank you for everything that you both do for me." Ryan said softly.

"We love you little man." Brittany replied softly.

"Yeah, so much."

"I love you both too."

The couple didn't leave the man's side for the rest of lunch, holding him close.

* * *

"I can't even believe you right now!" Janell yelled walking through the house.

"I didn't even do anything." David said coming right behind her.

"I was so close in getting that guy's number and you pulled the freaking big brother card!"

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world." He said.

"Six months. That's how long it took me to even talk to him. And _you_ go an ruin it."

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Hey," Brittany said coming in the entryway. "What's going on?" Janell walked passed Brittany still pissed at her brother. "Hey David."

"Hi Mom." He said kissing her cheek. "Is Mama home yet?"

"No, she'll be home for dinner though."

"Okay. Are you guys coming to my game on Friday?"

"You know we wouldn't miss it." She said kissing his cheek. "Where's Kevin?"

"He went into the garage when we got home."

"How was his first day on the high school side?"

Santana and Brittany recently found out that he comprehends at a eleventh grade level when he was in the eighth grade.

"It was good from what I saw. We have one class together."

"He's not being picked on is he?"

"Not that I know of."

"Just keep looking out for him, please?"

"You bet, Mom. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get it."

"What's wrong with Janell?"

"I stopped a guy from giving her his number." He said with a shrug. "He's a jerk anyway."

"Who?"

"Nick Brown."

"Isn't he the son of your guys' Vice Principal? You can't always protect her, babe."

"Yeah, but he's still a player, a jerk. Look I care and I don't want her heartbroken."

"I get it, Star." She said using her nickname for him. "I do, but you can't just blow him off for no reason."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Brittany pulled him into a hug.

David went upstairs to do homework, Brittany went outside to the garage to see Kevin.

The garage was the kids' hangout place. Like a man cave for a guy, but instead a kid cave for a kid.

"Hey Ace." Brittany said to her thirteen year old son.

"Hey Mom." He said looking up from his chemistry book.

"How was school?" She asked falling down into the bean bag chair next to him.

"Okay." He said as he leaned into his mother.

"Harder?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Kind of."

She looked down at the boy's chemistry book.

"Well, if you need any help in chem or anything, you know your mama would love to help you."

"Yeah, thanks Mom. Is Uncle Ryan home yet? We were supposed to go to dinner just the two of us tonight."

Brittany thought about it for a second. When she left Santana's office a few hours earlier, he was still in his big sister's strong embrace.

"Not yet, baby. He'll be home soon though."

"Okay." Brittany kissed his forehead and got up to go back into the house. "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"Do you think I can do this high school thing?"

"Yeah, do you think you can't?"

"Like the academic side, I can. But, walking from class to class and lunch is hard."

"Are you being picked on?" Kevin averted his eye contact with his mother. "Oh Kevin."

"I spent the majority of lunch stuffed in my locker." He mumbled.

"How'd you get out?"

"David and Janell came to my rescue."

"But David said, that he didn't think you were being picked on."

"He doesn't wanna worry you." Kevin said with a shrug.

"Okay." She crouched down to eye level with her son. "I love you, Ace."

"I love you too, Mom."

Brittany walked towards the house as Santana and Ryan got home.

"Hey beautiful." Santana said kissing her wife.

"Hey baby." She said leaning in for another kiss.

"Where's Kevin?" Ryan asked. "We've gotta uncle/nephew man date tonight."

"He's in the garage, waiting for you."

"Sweet." Ryan said, kissing Brittany's cheek while passing by.

"I like that he goes on uncle/nephew dates with our sons." Brittany said softly watching Ryan go into the garage.

"He's showing them how to be gentlemen. Kind of how I taught him." Santana said with a proud smile.

"I love you baby." Brittany said leaning into her wife's embrace.

"I love you too, beautiful." Santana said kissing her head. "You seem tense though. What's wrong?"

"Kevin's being bullied and David is lying to me saying that he doesn't know if he is to make me not worry so much."

"Worrying about our kids and Ryan has become a full time job for you babe. He just doesn't want to add to it. I'll talk to him though." Brittany nodded. "How about I make dinner tonight and then we can some of our time later."

Brittany smiled wide.

"Okay."

* * *

Santana knocked on David's door after dinner.

"Yeah, come in." She heard her oldest boy say.

"Hey _mijo._"

"Hey Mama."

"What's this I hear that you're not telling Mom the whole truth about Kevin?"

David took a deep breath.

"Worrying about us has been her full time job. And I knew she'd worry about him being on the high school side of McArthur. The bullying is brutal. He's a smart kid, you know?" Santana nodded. "I worry about him too." David ducked his head. "I don't like getting a text message saying that he's been shoved in his locker and his lunch has been taken away from him. Look, I'm sorry for lying, but I know if Mom knew she'd worry so much that her anxiety would come back."

Brittany suffered serious anxiety and depression when the twins were born and she was just coming back fully from it. They almost lost Joey and Brittany kept thinking the worst. That's when they both made the decision that they were done having kids.

"Thank you _mijo._ But lying to her will only make it worse."

"It was a nice thought then, I guess."

"Just don't do it again, okay? She's really tense right now." David nodded his head.

"Okay. Sorry Mama."

Santana kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

"Mama!" She heard her youngest Joey yell from his room.

"What's wrong, _mijo_?"

"I need help with this homework, it's too hard."

Santana looked at his homework, he was in the first grade, but he had trouble with his letters and numbers.

"It's okay, _mijo._ Let Mama help."

"It's too hard." He mumbled again.

"Why don't we take a break?"

"It'll still be too hard."

Santana picked her son up and placed him on his bed, she began to cuddle with him. He loved cuddling with his mama. She seemed to make things all better.

* * *

A/N: Just a little intro chap. Full Lopez-Pierce family bonding in next chap. Hope you liked it.


End file.
